Second Chances Year One
by AmeliaKateYEA
Summary: When Emily gets caught in a horrific accident she finds herself reborn into a world she had only ever dreamed of join her as she enters the halls of Hogwarts and begins her new life


**AN: ok first of all i don't own harry potter if i did i wouldn't still be living with my parents i would be adventuring around the world and living my dreams. so i'm not that great a writer yet so i figured i would write a self insert in order to refine my skills and get better because if there is one thing that should be easy to write about its yourself right because no one knows you like you do.**

it came ever so suddenly one minute i'm on a train quietly humming to a Bowie song and thumbing through my course list for that day and next thing i know all i can hear is a screeching coming from the track underneath then a rolling sensation from the train as it derailed off the tracks. after this the next thing i know i'm wet cold and felt like id just been sent through a slimy tunnel.

two figures came into view as i felt myself being lifted up. It was all so surreal where did the train go and what had happened to me the two figures looking over me had beaming faces and looked like giants. That was when i began to realize just how small i had become as i took in my small pudgy arms and legs i thought i would have a heart attack. One moment i was 21 and on my way to being a patisserie chef and next thing i know i'm an infant and oh no the lady was now trying to shove her breast in my face no no way was that happening. I sort of broke down at that point and the realization of it all i screamed turning away and broke down in tears i had just lost all i ever knew my entire life my family my friends and everything i had worked so hard to achieve gone in the blink of an eye.

My life went on in a bit of a haze for the next few moths as i silently observed things. Luckily my Mother Clarice Dawson i learned her name was opted instead to use the bottle after i rejected all her attempts to shove her breast in my mouth. I learned i had been named Emily although it was often shortened to Mills. My Mother had blond curls which hung just above her shoulders and framed her face nicely complementing her brown eyes whilst my Father had light brown hair that fell in waves and drew attention to his green eyes his name was Eric. they both appeared to be in their mid twenty's and had been childhood friends whenever my father was around i began to notice odd things which i had put off as my mind playing tricks on me at first it was a shattered plate repairing itself then i would see something float into place both occurrences accompanied by a stick. but i just thought it was my mind running away with itself until i overheard my parents discussing on whether i would end up a muggle like my mother or witch as these words sunk in i thought there was no way it could be true had i died on that train only to end up in one of my favorite books.

Life was anything but normal as i grew i was in a hurry to get my infancy over with quickly and have some array of independence. as a result i was somewhat of a prodigy to my parents walking and talking way before i was meant to i had even started reading way ahead of time in dire need for some sort of stimulation for my brain my parents of course just brushed the books off as me looking at the pictures luckily. my first bout of accidental magic came on my fifth birthday when i had accidentally knocked the folding tables leg out from under it and the table froze halfway through its decent to the ground. i was ecstatic as was my Dad proclaiming i was i witch and how proud he was. in my mind this meant only one thing given the current year i would be a year bellow Harry in Hogwarts and get to meet the characters i had only ever read of in my past life. although with that also came the revelation that i was in a position to change the outcome of what happens. after mulling over what i should do for a while i finally determined that things would be better left without any of my own interference i mean i would have no way of fixing things if i screwed everything up. although to me that just meant interfering with the plot it didn't mean i couldn't interact with the golden trio it just meant i would have to be extremely careful about what i said around others.

so my life progressed as i waited to start Hogwarts my Mum wanted me to go to a muggle school before my magical education started it was to put it bluntly very dull i finished everything easily and spent most of my school day hiding away with a book or reflecting on my old life. Drawing sketches of my Mum Dad and Brother and sketching pictures of how i used to look. Before i died I had been pail with an oval shaped face small brown almond shaped eyes and had brown hair highlighted with a natural red i had also dip dyed my hair purple back then. i missed hair dye the most even tho i had never been to my roots with it i enjoyed being able to bring colour wherever i went. now i looked vastly different i had blond hair that fell in waves just bellow my shoulder blades i was still pail and had large sap green eyes like my fathers. they were one of my favorite things about my new appearance. My Mum and Dad where really nice Mum really liked girly things and dresses which made me think i might have been a bit of a disappointment to her in that area. i had never been very girly always preferring jeans and converse shoes instead of dresses. as a result when she and i went shopping i would mainly pick out shirts with Nintendo characters or marvel superheros on them holding onto things that reminded me of my old life i had practically begged my Mum to let me buy a dozen comic books and manga's when we were going past a small hidey hole of a shop in the middle of London.

My Dad had been a Ravenclaw i found out and wasn't hard to please in fact he had joined me in my obsession with the marvel comics universe which meant i also had plenty of merch centered around iron man after i revealed him to be my favorite. i had also tried getting my Dad into the original doctor who but he never seemed to be very interested in it leaving that obsession mine alone. i think the only time i ever disappointed him was when i turned 10 i had finally convinced my my Mum to allow me to buy bright red hair dye and well Dad was always saying how pretty my blond hair was and in his eyes he thought i had ruined it. i was over the moon with the vibrant colour of my new hair tho it had felt like with that one tub of hair dye i had a piece of my old self back. Dad always dropped hints about me changing it back of course but i couldn't even think of it in my past life i had always been rotating through different colours on the tips of my hair and now i had my hair dye back i wasn't going to discard it so easily

so everything stayed in a steady rhythm me hoarding things like comics Nintendo game system and basically anything i had loved previously the day i found Vegemite hidden away in an international store i was extremely happy i had missed it immensely. my parents of course thought it was horrible after trying it but bought it anyway knowing how much i enjoyed it. so all was good and after waiting for years in anticipation my Hogwarts letter finally come three days after i turned eleven and so now you meet me at the present my letter tightly clutched in my hand after just receiving it.


End file.
